


Natto Is Nasty

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, Lunar New Year, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Hanzo is excited to have Jesse try his favorite food, Natto. Jesse, however, isn’t quite so sure about it.





	Natto Is Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Hanzo giving Jesse some cultural Japanese dish and cowboy feels sick at the thought of one of the main ingredients but he doesn’t want to be rude so he eats it anyway and regrets it later.
> 
> quick author’s note: i really, really, really love McCree’s lunar festival look with the short hair, and a quick google search said lunar festival was also celebrated in Japan, so I’m sorry if I got any of the cultural things wrong. Please let me know if I did so I can amend it.
> 
> Warning graphic depictions of vomit ahead.

Hanzo was excited as he returned home, a brown bag cradled carefully under his arm. Even the appearance of his younger brother’s car parked outside their home wasn’t enough to dampen his mood as he walked up the drive. 

The house was quieter than he had expected as he entered, setting the keys in the bowl by the door. “Jesse?”  

“In the kitchen, Han!” Jesse’s voice rang out, and Hanzo could barely contain the literal smile that spread along his features. He was downright  _giddy_  with excitement to get a chance to share this with his lover, and silent footsteps carried him toward his location.  

“What do you think?”  

Genji moved from where he had been fussing with McCree, letting the cowboy stand from the chair and the towel be removed from his shoulders. He was dressed rather adorably in earthy tones in traditional garb one might find during a Lunar New Year celebration. To top it all off…he’d let Genji crop his hair short, which left it wild, the ends trying to curl without the rest of his hair to weigh It down.  

“I like it.” Hanzo smiled, setting down his sack, and moving to run gentle fingers through the shorter locks. “It’s…fluffy?” 

“Amazing when you can talk him into letting you use the proper conditioner,” Genji said. 

“Conditioner at all. Shampoo, really, is also a new development. He usually uses his body soap for everything.” Hanzo chuckled, mirth in his dark eyes. 

“Ey, the bottle says that’s what its for!” McCree blushed some. “You’re in an awfully good mood.” 

He hoped the shift in conversation would get the conversation off from his hygiene. “I am. The lunar celebrations has made it easier for me to get one of my favorite foods, and I got some for you to try,” he smiled.  

Genji made a face. “He’s not going to eat that.”  

“What do you mean I’m not going to eat it? What is it? Squid? Octopus? Raw…something or other?” McCree asked, watching as Hanzo pulled out two Styrofoam containers from the sack. Almost immediately, an odd stench permeated into the air.  

“Nothing so exotic. Beans and rice,” Hanzo explained, pushing a container closer to his lover. “Natto.”

“Natto?” McCree asked, and immediately regretted it as Hanzo opened the container. The scent hit him like a truck, smelling something like the left over juice in garbage that had sat in the hot summer sun for a month or two.  

“He means  _nasty_ ,” Genji laughed, making a face.  

Hanzo shot Genji a look. “Don’t ruin this for him, just because you have no refined taste.” 

“Brother, you forget that not everyone has deadened their taste buds with sake like you.” 

McCree couldn’t look away from the stinking eldritch horror that festered in the box before him, surprised it hadn’t somehow eaten its way through the Styrofoam. It glistened in a viscous way. “What kind of beans did you say this was?” 

“Soy.” Hanzo said, getting a couple sets of chopsticks from the bag. 

“What’s on this? It’s all… _shiny_.” McCree carefully chose his words, not wanting to offend his lover who was so very excited to share this with him. 

“Grated nagaimo.” 

Genji scrunched his nose, shaking his head in disgust. “It looks as if you vomited, and shot your spunk into the evidence.” He gave his brother an accusing look. “You didn’t did you? I know you’re a freak like that.” 

Hanzo lobbed the salt shaker at his brother, Genji catching it with his preternaturally good reflexes.  

“What’s it taste like?” McCree was just doing his best to brace himself for this doom, swallowing hard. The smell on its own was quite nauseating, it didn’t look like the flavor or texture would be much better. 

“It has an earthiness, a little nutty with a hint of salt if they made it right,” Hanzo smiled, and offered McCree the chopsticks, before sitting down with his own container so that he could eat along with him.  

“Go on, Jes…try it,” Genji taunted, crossing his arms as he watched on. He knew full well how this was going to go with the paleness already creeping into the cowboy’s cheeks.  

“Is there a problem?” Hanzo asked, his voice soft. McCree frowned to hear that excitement start to leave the archer’s voice. “If you don’t wish to eat it, I won’t force you.” 

“Not at all, it’s fine, really Han. I’m just…takin it in!” He covered, giving him a smile. “And ya know me, I can’t ever use these damn sticks right.”  

“I got ya!” Genji dashed over to the dish strainer, bringing McCree back a foreboding looking tablespoon and thrust it into his hand.

  
“Thanks bud.” McCree glared.  
  
Genji’s voice said ‘Anytime’ while his gaze said  _payback for that goddamned Milk Challenge._  

“Well…here goes…” Jesse took the spoon and plunged it into the mess, pulling back a heaping spoonful to appear eager for Hanzo who had already begun eating while he watched him.  _Just do it quick. Down the hatch and it won’t be a big deal._  

Strings of mucus pulled endlessly from it like lines of pre-vomit spittle, and McCree was nearly gagging before he got his mouth open. In it went, and he decided there was never a time before that he hated life so much. It was  _disgusting_. There was no earthiness to it. There was no nuttiness or saltiness. All he tasted was a vague bitterness that was mostly overshadowed by the way the chunky, slimy, squelchy texture spread through his mouth. 

He pressed the back of his hand against his lips as he forced himself to stop trying to ‘chew’ it, and let it kind of scoot like a snail down his esophagus.  

“Good isn’t it?!” Hanzo asked, having mixed his fully with the rice, and was quite enjoying it.  

McCree stifled a whimper and nodded. “Great. Definitely.” He answered as he brought his spoon down to force another bite. His hand nearly shook as he fought to swallow over and over, his eyes watering.  He got the second bite in his mouth and gripped the table.  

“If he likes this so much, brother, perhaps you should bring him a Mayonnaise milkshake,” Genji suggested, and that seemed to be the trigger McCree’s stomach was waiting for. He pitched forward and retched his undigested natto into the container.   Just seeing it there, even more shiny for the throat slime that had come with it, set McCree off more and before he could turn away, he brought up a chunky wave of vomit behind it, the lunch he and Genji had eaten.

Hanzo jumped up, arms wrapping instantly around McCree as he moved to guide him across to the sink. McCree belched another mouthful of vomit to splatter across his boots and the floor while they walked before Hanzo finally got him up to the sink. “I am sorry, I hadn’t thought it would make you sick.” 

McCree shook his head a little, spitting drool into the metal basin before he dry heaved. “Sorry…I couldn’t keep it down for ya.”  

Hanzo played his fingers through McCree’s short hair. “You tried. That means everything to me.”  

~fin~


End file.
